


Choices

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: Arcana one shots!! Smut, fluff, or whatever!! Enjoy!!





	Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're missing asra so julian lives with u for a while  
> im sorry this is short :')

As much as you loved the shop, you were constantly lonely. Asra was almost always never there, going on some journey or adventure, leaving you to tend to the lively shop all on your own. Though you were used to it, it still hurt you sometimes. A soft sigh escaped your lips as the door opened, Julian once again announcing his presence. As he glanced at you, he noticed that you looked sadder than normal. "My dear, what's got you so down?"

"I don't know, Ilya. I guess— I guess I'm missing Asra more than normal right now. He's been gone for such a long time and it gets lonely around here. You know what I mean? I'm normally used to this, but I guess today is just different."

"I understand, dear. I've spent many nights with that feeling. The feeling of cold, hard loneliness, the empty feeling your heart feels when a loved one isn't there to be with you, to hold you," Julian replied as his arms flared out dramatically. 

It caused you to laugh, shaking your head lightheartedly. "Yes, but not as  _dramatic_ as one might assume,  _Julian_."

"Don't get mad at me! I'm sorry!"

"Ilya, I'm kidding. Relax. Since you're here, why don't you join me for some tea? I could use some company,” you suggested with a small smile. 

“Of course! Who would I be to deny such a request?” Shaking your head, you prepared the tea, only chatting with Julian about various things, notably your progress with your magic.  Julian was never the type to be interested in magic or to believe it for the matter, but after seeing you perform it first hand, he decided to study it, to learn more. 

“Here.”

”Thank you, dear.” The doctor took a sip of his drink, sighing as he looked at you. “How’s the magic coming along?” 

“Good! I’m getting stronger each day. There are more things that I’m able to do and see now. Asra’s cards are starting to get more and more used to me as well.” 

“That’s good! I’m sure he would be proud of you.”

”No kidding. The last time he saw me, he was adamant about celebrating my progress.” A dark blush spread across your face as the vivid memory. “It was— quite a spectacle.” 

Julian noticed and immediately wiggles his eyebrows. “Oh? My, my, my (Name)’s becoming a woman!”

”Shut it.” 

A routine slowly began to form with the two of you. Julian always came over for tea and the two of you would chat. Within two months, he officially moved in. Both you and Julian agreed that this would be only until Asra returned from whatever he was doing. One morning, the sun shined brightly within the compounds of your bedroom, causing you to rub your eyes. “Ilya, wake up.” 

“Five more minutes,” came his tired response. 

“No, now. We have stuff to do today, remember? I need more herbs and I’m sure you need stuff from the market too. It’s already daylight and I don’t want to wait much longer.” 

“Alright, alright, fine. I’m up.”

”Good! I’ll go make breakfast while you get dressed, okay?” On that note, you walked down to the kitchen, gathering ingredients to make breakfast for you two.  _Having Ilya live with me is nice,_ you thought to yourself, humming a soft tune. _But he certainly isn’t Asra._

By the time Julian was dressed and downstairs, breakfast was already ready. “Took you long enough. Here,” you said, handing him his plate. A small smile graced his face as he thanked you, eating his breakfast as you walked upstairs to get dressed. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you put on an outfit you had received from Asra as a birthday gift, walking back down the stairs and eating. 

As the two of you walked out of the shop, you felt a nudge on your shoulder. “Cheer up, darling. Who knows what might happen today?” 

“I suppose your right. The cards were telling me last night that something big was going to happen. Like someone returning. If my suspicions are correct, hopefully, it’ll be Asra coming home.” 

“I’m sure they will be. When have they ever been wrong?” 

“... True.” Never once had your readings been wrong. Each prediction, each reading was as accurate as the other, never incorrect at any fault. It was something you were incredibly prideful of. Especially due to the fact that you received the respect of the Countess herself. 

As the two of you walked through the marketplace, you gathered the herbs you needed, occasionally going off track by looking at a vendor stand. The two of you even stopped by for some of the baker’s famous bread. The best in Vesuvia as everyone called it. “(Name), Julian! Welcome back. I just pulled a loaf, fresh out of the oven. Have a seat!” 

“Thank you!” A cheerful smile was on your face as you chatted with Julian, reconciling in old memories. It was nice spending time with him. You forgot how happy he made you, with the exception of Asra. No one could ever make you as happy as Asra did. You loved Asra with your entire being, even before you got your memories back. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you ate, brushing off the negative feelings. 

Hours later, the two of you returned to the shop, walking in as you sat him on the table. “Sit, you look exhausted. I’ll cook dinner.” Ruffling his hair, you walked over to the kitchen, preparing for three in just in case. 

Julian sat at the table, eyes trailing after you as he sighed. He cared about you as much as he did for his own sister— he hated seeing you in despair over Asra’s absence. Couldn’t he see that him being gone was hurting you? Julian truly wanted to help you, but he didn't know how. Keeping you company and spending time with you was one thing, but Julian wasn't Asra. He would never be. A soft sigh escaped the doctor's lips as he heard the door open, glancing towards a familiar white puff of hair.  _Asra was home at last._

Said magician looked at the doctor in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Ilya? What are you doing here? Where's (Name)?"

"I've been living here as a temporary roommate in your absence," he replied, pointing towards the kitchen. "(Name) is in the kitchen making dinner if you want to see her."

"Thanks." Asra walked into the kitchen, smiling as you as you hummed a soft tune to yourself.

You were blissfully unaware of the other presence within the kitchen, you hummed a soft tune to yourself. It wasn't until you felt arms around your waist when you jumped, turning around. "Asra! You're home!" You immediately hugged him, relishing in his scent. "Oh my god, I missed you so much. Don't leave that long again!" 

He chuckled, nodding as he embraced you. "Alright, I wont."

Dinner eventually went on smoothly as both of you said your goodbyes to Julian, curling up in your bed with a smile on your face. "How was your trip?"

"Good. Maybe next time you can come with me."

You smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
